I don't Wanna Miss Thing
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "karena seditik pun, aku tak akan mau dan tak akan mampu melanjutkan hidupku tanpa kalian di sisiku, wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupku dan Jagoan kecilku."


I don't Want Miss A things

**Disclaimer: sebenernya maunya sih bilang kalo Harry Potter punya saya, tapi kenyataannya yang punya Mom's ku tercinta alias Mom's Jo.**

**Warning: Abal, aneh, amat sangat OOC, dan Author masih amatir, banyak Typo dan Miss Typo bertebaran, judul dan cerita gak nyambung sama sekali.**

_** Flo, balik lagi… kali ini Flo bikinin FF Dramione Request dari Annisa Cullen, sebenernya mesennya Cossover, tapi Cossovernya menyusul yah, sementara Dramione nya dulu aja yang Flo bikin. Yaudh dari pada dengerin saya pidato mending baca aja ceritanya! Happy reading! **_

"_**karena seditik pun, aku tak akan mau dan tak akan mampu melanjutkan hidupku tanpa kalian di sisiku, wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupku dan Jagoan kecilku."**_

**Draco POV**

"Draco, Ayo bangun…" aku menggeliat setelah mendengar bisikan halus, dan aku mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sebentar lagi, darl…" ujarku, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia mendengus, lalu tiba-tiba dia aku merasakan kalau dia menciumku, aku menyeringai, dan langsung membuka mataku, lalu dia melepaskan ciumannya dan berjalan membuka jendela kamar kami.

"aku sepertinya akan pulang agak terlambat hari ini, Mione." Ujarku, Hermione hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah lemari kami dan menyiapkan pakaian kerja ku.

"kau tidak akan pulang terlalu malam kan?" tanyanya

"tidak, hanya terlambat satu atau dua jam saja, aku ada rapat dengan Client dari Irlandia  
hari ini." Jawabku, dia mengangguk mengerti,

"mandi sana, aku sudah siapkan airnya." Ujarnya, aku tersenyum dan beranjak mendekatinya, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Ouch!"

"kenapa Mione?" Tanya ku, sambil mengelus perut buncitnya

"tidak, tidak apa-apa dia menendang lagi…" ujar Mione

"hh, kau iri karena Dad mencium Mom mu, Jagoan?"aku berbicara dengan Perut buncit Mione dan Menciumnya

"sekarang, Daddy adilkan?" ujar ku

"Draco, kau harus berangkat kerja…" Ujar Mione, aku mengangguk, dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Aku menuruni Tangga sambil memakai dasi ku, dan mendapati Mione sedang menyiapkan sarapan bersama Sprinkle peri rumah kami.

"Pagi, darl!" Ujarku lalu kembali menciumnya

"kau sudah menciumku tadi, Drakie!" katanya lalu dia mendengus, aku hanya menampilkan seringaian ku, lalu duduk di kursi ku.

"kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Mione

"apapun yang kau ambilkan untukku." Jawabku, lagi-lagi dia mendengus, dan menyodorkan segelas kopi untukku.

"Trims." Ujarku, dia menampilkan senyuman manisnya, lalu kembali sibuk mengoleskan selai kacang ke roti ku, lalu memberikannya padaku.

"sudah delapan bulan kan, Mione?" Tanyaku, dia menagngguk dan mengelus perut besarnya.

"aku tidak sabar melihatnya lahir, Draco." Ujarnya

"aku juga, berani bertaruh? Dia pasti akan sangat mirip dengan ku." ujarku

"tidak, aku ingin dia memiliki rambut coklat ku, bukan rambut pirang menyebalkan mu  
itu, atau warna kulit mu yang membuatmu terkesan seperti mayat." Ujarnya, membuat ku tersedak kopi ku.

"separah itu kah aku ?" Tanya ku dengan nada Sakrastik, Mione hanya memutar kedua manic Heazel nya yang indah.

"tapi biarlah, toh kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanyaku

"Mimpi saja, Malfoy!" Ujarnya

"kau juga seorang Malfoy, Love…." Kataku, dia kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"tapi kalau dia memiliki mata Heazel mu, aku tidak masalah." Ujarku

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Mione

"mata Heazelmu yang paling indah menurut ku." aku bisa melihat wajahnya menjadi seperti kepiting rebus, aku suka saat aku berhasil menggodanya seperti ini.

"sudahlah Draco, cepat habikan saja sarapa mu dan setelah itu berangkat ke kantor." Katanya

"Hahaha, Yes, Ma'am!" Ujarku lalu kembali menyantap roti isi selai kacang ku dan menghabiskan Kopi ku, setelah selesai dengan semua acara sarapan pagi ini, Hermione mengantarku sampai di depan pintu rumah kami.

"Jadi, Kau akan pulang terlambat lagi hari ini?" Ujarnya

"Hanya satu atau dua jam, Love, dan jangan menunggu ku pulang, jangan terlalu banyak  
bekerja, dan istirahatlah." Kataku

"Huh, kau sudah mengulang kata-kata itu paling tidak hampir 100 kali, Drake!" Ujarnya

"Baiklah, aku berangkat…" Kataku lalu setelah mencium keningnya aku berapparatte ke kantoku.

Aku baru saja memasuki ruangan ku, dan mulai membaca semua berkas-berkas penting yanga ada di meja kerja ku saat Chaterine, Sekretarisku masuk ke ruangan ku.

"Sir, anda harus meninjau pabrik sapu terbang hari ini." Katanya, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti apa yang di katakannya.

"Jam berapa Chaterine?" Tanyaku

"Pukul sepuluh setelah rapat dengan dewan direksi Hari ini." Jawabnya

"Baiklah, ada lagi?" Tanyaku

"Ya, Sir, ada beberapa dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani." Jawabnya lagi

"Letakan saja itu di meja ku, akan ku tanda tangani setelah membaca laporan ini." Kataku, Chaterine langsung meletakkan berka itu di mejaku dan setelah itu berjalan keluar ruangan ku.

Rapat, peninjauan pabrik, dan yang terakhir adalah pertemuan dengan Client dari Irlandia, aku melirik alrojiku dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam, dan aku belum selesai dengan acara pertemuan ini, aku ingin cepat pulang sekarang dan bertemu dengan Mione. Demi Merlin! Aku merindukannya sekarang.

"Sir, Tuan Lucius, meminta anda untuk menggantikannya meninjau proyek di Bulgaria  
besok, hingga satu bulan kedepan." Ujar Chaterine saat aku baru saja akan beraparatte

"Apa? Dad memerintahkan hal itu?" Ujarku

"ya, sir."

"Tapi sebulan lagi, Mione akan melahirkan..." Gumamku

"maaf, Sir?"

"ah… tidak, kalau begitu katakan pada Dad, aku akan berangkat besok." Ujarku lalu berapparatte pulang kerumahku.

\ aku mendapati Mione sudah tertidur saat aku memasuki kamar kami, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dia selalu terlihat cantik dalam keadaan apapun. aku mengecup keningnya, dan tiba-tiba dia membuka mata Heazelnya.

"Drake? Kau baru pulang?" Ujarnya dan langsung duduk begitu melihat ku.

"Ya, Mione baru saja, kau tidur saja lagi." Ujarku, dia menggeleng

"kau sudah makan malam? Mau ku siapkan makan malam?" Tanya nya, aku menggeleng

"Istirahat lah, terlalu banyak bekerja tak baik untuk kandungan mu." Kataku

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biarkan aku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi dan piama mu…" Ujarnya, aku mengangguk tapi saat dia akan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk aku menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa, Drake?" Tanyanya

"duduk di sini dulu, Mione, ada yang harus ku bicarakan." Ujarku, sambil memberi isyarat pada Mione untuk duduk di sebelah ku, saat dia duduk di sebelahku aku merangkulnya dan mengelus perut buncitnya.

"apa dia nakal hari ini?" Tanya ku

"kau memintaku duduk hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk

"bukan hanya itu saja sebenarnya, aku ingin memberi tahu hal lain pada mu…" Kataku

"apa?" dia kembali bertanya padaku

"aku harus ke Bulgaria besok, selama satu bulan." Kataku, Mione langsung diam, dan mengalihkan pandangannya

"Kenapa tidak suruh oranglain saja? Bukankah Dad tinggal di Bulgaria?" Tanyanya

"Dad, ingin aku yang menangani proyek ini, Mione. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" aku kembali bertanya padanya

"Tapi sebulan lagi, bayi kita lahir, Drake…" Ujarku

"aku tahu itu, Mione. Dan waktu dia lahir, aku akan ada di samping mu, dan melihatnya  
lahir." Ujarku

"Kau…. Janji?" aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang, biarkan aku menyiapkan air mandi mu, Darl." Katanya, lalu dia meninggalkan ku dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Pagi ini aku terbangun, dan mendapati Mione sudah tak ada di sampingku, koperku sudah rapi tertata di sebelah meja riasnya, dia pasti sudah menyiapkannya sejak tadi, bahkan kemeja kantorku pun sudah siap, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Kau belum seleai, darl?" Tanya Mione saat dia masuk kedalam kamar kami, dan langsung membantuku merapikan Dasi ku.

"Thanks." Kataku saat dia selesai memakaikannya untukku, dan mengecupnya singkat.

"kau janjikan? Akan pulang saat aku melahirkan?" dia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya semalam.

"kau tidak percaya padaku?" aku balik bertanya padanya

"tidak, bukan begitu, Drake! Hanya saja…"

"Percaya padaku, Mione…." Ujarku, dia hanya mengangguk, dan aku kembali menciumnya

"hanya satu bulan kan?" dia kembali bertanya

"yeah, hanya satu bulan." Kataku, lalu memeluknya, dan setelah itu kembali mencium perut buncitnya

"Jaga Mom saat Dad pergi, Jagoan kecil!" kataku, sambil mengecup kembali perut buncitnya

"Dad sayang padamu!" kataku lagi

"Ouch!" aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku

"dia menendang lagi, eh?" Tanyaku, Mione hanya menangguk, aku mengelus perutnya

"dad, akan kembali dan melihat mu lahir satu bulan lagi, ok?" kataku, sebelum meninggalkan kamar kami untuk berangkat ke Bulgaria.

_1 bulan kemudia…._

Aku berlari meyusuri lorong rumah sakit, aku baru saja tiba dari Bulgaria setelah semua proyek itu selesai dan sekarang aku sedang berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit Muggle ini. Hal yang paling aku benci dari tempat ini adalah, aku tak bisa berapparatte di sini, terlalu banyak Muggle di sini. Sial! Aku terus mencari ruangan bersalin tempat Mione sedang berada, dan sekarang aku sudah menemukannya, dan mendapati kedua orang tuaku, dan merutuaku minus ibu mertuaku sedang menunggu di luar.

"Bagaimana? Dimana Mione?" Tanya ku

"dia ada di dalam, Drake. Lebih baik kau cepat masuk kedalam, dia menolak untuk  
melahirkan sebelum kau datang!" Ujar Mom, Apa? Apa Mione sudah gila? Menolak melahirkan sebelum aku datang? Dia justru akan membunuh bayi kami! Tanpa fikir panjang lagi aku langsung menerobos masuk keruang bersalin dan melihat Mione di temani oleh ibu mertuaku.

"Aku tak mau melahirkan sebelum suamiku ada disini!" UJarnya

"Tapi, Mrs. Malfoy anda harus sekarang…."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mione? Kau bermaksud membunuh anak kita, eh?" Ujarku lalu aku berdiri di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya

"Mengejan, Sekarang!" Ujarku, aku terus menggenggam tangannya dan berharap dengan apa yang ku lakukan bisa memberi kekuatan untuk Mione saat ini.

"Argh! Drake!" Jeritnya

"kau bisa Mione, Kau bisa!" aku terus menyemangatinya

"Argh!" dia menjerit lagi, kalau aku bisa, ingin sekali rasanya aku berlari keluar sekarang, aku benar-benar tak bisa melihat Hermione tersiksa seperti ini.

"Sedikit lagi Mrs. Malfoy, kepalanya sudah terlihat…." Ujar dokter yang membantu Mione melahirkan.

"Kau bisa Mione sedikit lagi!" aku terus menyemangati Mione sementara ia terus berusaha, Jeritan yang terdengar dari bibirnya benar-benar membuat ku Frustasi.

"Argh! Draco!" Hermione semakin keras mencengkram tangan ku dan setelah itu terdengar tangisan bayi.

"Selamat Mr. Malfoy, Bayi laki-laki…" Ujar Dokter itu lalu membawa bayi kami untuk di bersihkan, sementara Mione di pindahkan keruang rawat biasa.

"Terimakasih, Mione…." Ujarku, lalu mencium keningnya. Mione hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Mr. Malfoy, ini bayi kalian…" Ujar dokter itu dan memberikan bayi laki-laki kami, bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri tapi memang kenyataannya bayi ini sangat mirip dengan ku, kecuali Mata Heazelnya, itu mata Mione.

"Drake, aku ingin melihatnya…" Pinta Mione, aku menggendong bayi kami lalu memberikannya kepada Mione, bayi itu langsung menggenggam jari Mione, saat ia mengulurkannya.

"Mom sayang pada mu, Scorpius…" Ujar Mione aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang di katakannya

"Scorpius?" Ujarku, Mione Mengangguk

"Kau tidak keberatankan,darl? Ku kira kau terlalu sibuk jadi tak bisa membicarakan  
nama untuk bayi kita, jadi, aku yang mencari namanya, kau suka nama itu?" Jelas Mione, apakah aku sesibuk itu?

"ya, aku suka nama itu…." Aku tersenyum padanya

"Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy, kau suka nama itu juga kan, Drake?" Mione kembali bertanya padaku

"ya, Mione, aku sangat menyukai nama itu." Kataku

"terimakasih juga karena kau sudah menemaniku selama persalinan tadi, dan menepati  
janji mu."katanya lagi, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya.

"mulai saat ini, aku tak akan membiarkan waktuku habis hanya untuk pekerjaan saja, tapi  
ku pastikan aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian berdua." Kataku lagi dan memeluk, Mione dan juga Scorpius.

**FIN, THE END, TAMAT,**

**Aneh? Ancur? OOC? Maaf lah saya memang author yang masih abal, keep review yah readers, I'll wait…**

**Ehhehehehehe, semoga aja gak sakit perut yah baca FF aneh bin gaje buatan Flo yang satu ini.**


End file.
